


(You're) bigger than the sea that you're sinking in

by Wheeze_Jones



Series: writober 2k19 [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ( i mean io ci ho provato ), Ambiguous Relationships, Bipolar Bokuto Koutarou, Bipolar Disorder, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insight, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, Writober, Writober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheeze_Jones/pseuds/Wheeze_Jones
Summary: 𝗪𝗥𝗜𝗧𝗢𝗕𝗘𝗥 𝟮𝗞𝟭𝟵 | 𝚍𝚊𝚢: 𝟷𝟾 | 'ᴍᴀᴛᴛɪɴᴀ && ʜᴜʀᴛ/ᴄᴏɴꜰᴏʀᴛ'[...] «A che serve ricomprarla? Tanto prima o poi la romperò.»Kuroo non si scompose. «Tutto può rompersi prima o poi, Bo.»





	(You're) bigger than the sea that you're sinking in

La mattina lo trovò accucciato tra più cuscini di quanti ne utilizzasse di solito - alcuni dei quali non erano nemmeno suoi, se ne avesse avuto la lucidità avrebbe notato il loro profumo distinto - e al caldo.  
  
Anche quando dormiva come un sasso, Koutarou finiva sempre col disfare le coperte e farle finire ovunque, per cui era ovvio che qualcuno fosse passato a rimboccargliele, così com'era ovvio che quel qualcuno era Kuroo.  
Koutarou sfregò il viso contro uno dei cuscini dell'amico, inspirandone l'odore nel tentativo di soffocarvisi; lui e il vuoto lancinante che gli pesava ovunque. Non ricordava niente della sera prima, e quando staccò il cellulare dal caricabatteria (altra accortezza di Kuroo) gli venne da vomitare nel leggere la data e realizzare di aver perso _giorni_. Era come sforzarsi di ricordare i dettagli di un libro letto una volta; Koutarou sapeva di essersi sentito alla grande, ma oltre a un paio di flash - tra cui il bel viso di Akaashi - _niente_.  
  
Come se in tutto quel tempo lui fosse _esistito e basta_ in una bolla, lasciando le redini della propria vita a un lato del suo cervello senza fare nulla.  
  
Koutarou si sentì impotente e furioso, ma anche troppo stanco per incazzarsi, per piangere e urlare e tirare qualcosa contro il muro. Suppose, non senza un gemito strozzato, di averlo probabilmente già fatto in ogni caso; la buffa lampada coi gufetti che ricordava essere sempre stata sulla sua scrivania ora non era più lì, e la stanza era messa a soqquadro. Ecco perché in quel momento non si sentiva neppure abbastanza motivato per allungare il braccio e aprire la finestra.  
  
Sul comodino vicino al letto c'era un bicchiere pieno d'acqua e una barretta al cioccolato. Koutarou ignorò entrambi e si girò dall'altra parte, schiacciandosi contro la parete il più possibile e chiudendo gli occhi con tanta forza da far male.  
Voleva che facesse male perché il dolore fisico avrebbe dato un certo senso d'esistere a quello interiore, certo, ma anche perché cosa importava, in fondo? Dopotutto persino Kuroo gli aveva lasciato qualcosa con cui riempirsi lo stomaco e se n'era andato. Koutarou non lo voleva lì in quel momento, sentiva una rabbia irrazionale fluttuargli nel petto solo pensando a lui, ma allo stesso tempo odiava sentirsi tremendamente solo e bisognoso di saperlo lì.  
  
Erano più sentimenti complicati distorti dalla mania, troppo insensati e persistenti per descriverli e catalogarli; Koutarou si sentiva spesso così - _come se le sue emozioni fossero troppo intense_.  
  
«Lo so, Bo. Non lo posso capire, ma lo so», gli aveva detto una volta Kuroo. E forse era questo ad aver convinto Koutarou a sceglierlo come contatto d'emergenza ora che i suoi genitori vivevano troppo lontani per parargli il culo quando perdeva la testa: lui non lo capiva e lo ammetteva, ma nonostante questo c'era per lui.  
Lo ascoltava, serrava le finestre, cercava di non lasciargli passare notti insonni.  
  
C'erano dei momenti, se ci pensava a mente lucida, in cui quel detto 'dovresti sposare il tuo migliore amico se vuoi essere felice' acquisiva tutto un altro senso. La loro intesa - le spallate, gli sghignazzi, i pizzicotti che Kuroo gli rifilava sottobanco per non lasciare che si distraesse, il suo raccogliere i vestiti e gli oggetti che Bokuto lasciava inavvertitamente in giro, il peso del suo capo quando gli si addormentava addosso a prescindere che si trovassero in metro o davanti al suo laptop, le videochiamate per studiare insieme quando non potevano e Bokuto aveva un esame imminente, le attenzioni più effimere e casuali... Koutarou a volte ci pensava e capiva, davvero, anche se non riusciva a essere completamente d'accordo. Perché in un angolino della sua testa, laddove neanche l'eco della risata gracchiante e rumorosa di Kuroo riusciva ad arrivare, una vocina gli sussurrava che partire in quarta così era egoista da parte sua quando magari, se ancora Kuroo se lo teneva vicino, non era tanto per affetto quanto più per gentilezza. O magari per compassione.  
  
Koutarou odiava quella vocina con tutto sé stesso, era la prima cosa che sentiva di prima mattina e che gli teneva compagnia nei momenti più disparati durante la giornata. Non era forte, ma era persistente e infida e gli faceva male al petto. Tanto che lui poteva solo coprirsi a più non posso e accucciarsi sotto le coperte - ogni tanto urlandole di tacere fino a sentire i polmoni bruciare - nel vano tentativo di sparire. Erano le volte, quelle, in cui stare al mondo era davvero troppo faticoso, piangere gli veniva naturale come respirare e dormire era l'unico modo per trovarsi al sicuro.  
  
  
  
Kuroo, dal canto suo, pur non potendo sentire i sussurri maligni dei demoni di Bokuto, era come se ne avvertisse l'ombra. Non capiva, non poteva e ne era consapevole, ma non poteva fare a meno di odiarli: quegli occhi dorati facevano male quando perdevano il loro entusiasmo, quando perdevano la loro luce.  
  
Kuroo li aveva visti più volte nel corso degli anni e aveva imparato a conoscerli e studiarli; a questo punto sapeva di dover solo essere presente e fare del suo meglio senza risultare pesante, per questo non era rimasto a dormire affianco a Bokuto (quest'ultimo avvolto interamente nelle coperte e lui con ancora la giacca addosso).  
  
Lo aveva riportato a casa verso le due dalla stazione di polizia; gli ufficiali gli avevano telefonato dicendo di averlo trovato mentre cercava di forzare la serranda di un negozio con l'intento di comprare un frappé, e Kuroo sarebbe stato un essere umano schifoso se lo avesse lasciato lì fino all'indomani mattina. Per cui aveva solo chiesto: «È vestito?» prima di infilarsi giacca e scarpe e presentarsi in questura con un parka sottobraccio e un sorriso tanto stanco quanto sollevato di potersi portare a casa il suo migliore amico.  
  
A volte quando accadevano cose del genere - e no, la polizia non veniva quasi mai coinvolta in realtà - Bokuto nemmeno voleva tornarci, a casa; altre volte invece intrecciava il proprio indice a quello di Tetsurou e lo seguiva senza fare storie.  
  
E la mattina dopo dormiva; ecco perché Kuroo non si era preoccupato più di tanto a uscire per una corsa e una piccola commissione.  
  
Quando tornò a casa e diede un'occhiata in camera, bussò pian piano sulla porta aperta per farsi sentire e andò ad aprire la finestra.  
  
Il bozzolo sul letto si mosse appena il tanto che bastò per far sbucare il viso pallido di Bokuto.  
«Non hai neanche un po' di sete, Bo?» Il ragazzo si mise lentamente a sedere, deciso a restare comunque coperto, e per tutta risposta fissò la busta che il corvino aveva lasciato sulla scrivania. «Lampada nuova» scrollò le spalle quest'ultimo. «Le vuoi le uova?»  
  
«A che serve ricomprarla? Tanto prima o poi la romperò.»  
  
Kuroo non si scompose. «Tutto può rompersi prima o poi, Bo.»  
  
«Come me.»  
  
«Tu non ti rompi» Il groppo alla gola del bicromato non si allentò che di poco quando Kuroo gli scostò con i capelli sfatti dalla fronte sudaticcia, tuttavia si sfece già di più quando aggiunse: «T'incrini, ci sta, ma non ti rompi».  
  
Koutarou si sfregò un occhio col dorso della mano e allontanò il tocco di Kuroo, rifiutandosi di meritarne sia il calore che la gentilezza, e tornò a sdraiarsi con un soffocato: «Voglio dormire».  
  
«Hhm, sì, anche io in effetti.»  
  
«Allora vai a farlo di là.»  
  
«Sul divano dici?»  
  
«Non ti voglio qui, Kuroo.»  
  
«Oho?»  
  
Il moro corrugò la fronte al tono incrinato utilizzato da Bokuto, ma non se la prese; il Bokuto di sempre era infinitamente più affettuoso e buono di così, ma anche questo era Bokuto -- «Non voglio che mi vedi così. E neanche 'Kaashi o Kenma. Vi viene la faccia triste...» -- e proprio per questo motivo andava accettato.  
  
«Non so, sai, siamo tutti molto poco tristi quando stiamo con te» replicò tranquillo Kuroo. «Ma va bene, Bo. Se ti serve qualcosa sono di là.»  
  
Koutarou non dormiva quasi mai più di qualche giorno dopo un episodio di mania. Grazie ai trattamenti non erano frequenti, e gli occasionali sbalzi d'umore per cui era noto l'ex asso della Fukurodani erano indubbiamente molto più gestibili, ma questo non cambiava la realtà delle cose. Non c'era molto altro da fare se non essere pazienti, lasciargli una lucina accesa e dargli il tempo di seguirla e tornare a casa. Là Koutarou avrebbe trovato Kuroo che ripuliva da cima a fondo il loro dormitorio condiviso (perché lui era fatto così quando si parlava di igiene), e magari qualcun altro in giro per casa e qualcosa di buono sui fornelli.  
  
Se si sentiva già meglio, il cibo era cosa ben gradita.  
  
Se non era ancora completamente fuori dal tunnel, gli bastava una spalla su cui riversare tutte le mille lacrime distillate che non era stato in grado di versare fino a quel momento. Non era un bello spettacolo, con tutte le lacrime e moccio e guaiti che dispensava, ma a Kuroo non importava di dover lavare o gettar via una maglia.  
  
Non diceva nulla allora, troppo impegnato a soffocare il groppo alla gola che veniva a lui stesso e sperare di star contraendo la congiuntivite e basta. Semplicemente lo stringeva a sua volta, con calma, prima di mettersi a preparare qualcosa.  
  
Di norma non era così tenero, ma anche solo per far sì che quella voce del cazzo lasciasse in pace Bokuto avrebbe fatto finta di non vederlo fregargli una maglia dietro l'altra finché sarebbe stato necessario.


End file.
